Saviour
by ickesgirl
Summary: This is a Andy Six/Biersack one shot from a different site. I may or may not do a second part. Angel Rose has no one left, but her abusive boyfriend. But she forgets it all for one night at a BVB concert with her best friend Ella. Her life changes forever when she meets Andy Six/Biersack during a routine Meet & Greet.


Saviour

"Grandpa! Watch out!"

But it was too late the semi smashed into the tiny two-door car. The impact was enough to kill the driver immediately, but the passenger was a little luckier. She survived and was in a coma for three months. When she finally came to she moved in with her overly abusive boyfriend. But love hurts doesn't it?

What she needs now so desperately is a saviour.

I take a deep breath and apply the finishing touches to my look. My blonde-and-brown hair is teased to points of ridiculousness, and I am decked out in my favorite Black Veil Brides tee. I have Andy's 'war paint' copied almost exactly, partly to cover the marks on my throat from my boyfriend, and partly because Andy is my biggest inspiration.

My attention shifts to the knocking down stairs. I double check myself in the mirror and run down stairs to let Ella in. She's my best friend and the only person I can tell everything to. She's decked out in similar attire, but instead of Andy's war paint she's wearing Jinxx's. I guess it's safe to say that boy is her obsession.

"Oh, my God! Can you believe it's finally here?" she squeals as soon as I let her in.

My inner fan girl kicks in and I squeal too. "No! I'm so excited to see Andy! I've been waiting for this for so long!"

"Me too! Jinxx is going to look so perfect tonight!"

We chat excitedly about our expectations of the concert the whole entire hour long car ride.

The line for the concert seems like a mile long and is filled with various members of the BVB army. Most are dressed exactly like Ella and I, but some are lacking the war paint. Excitement is pumping through my veins as we skip the line getting less than thrilled looks from the other fans. When we make it to the front we see a gruff looking security guard.

"Umm, excuse me, we are VIP," I say to the man. Ella nods her head in agreement and we flash our passes.

He peers down at them and then shakes his head. "Come with me."

We follow him into the lobby and then down a long corridor and veer off to the right. It opens up into a large room with seats and fans scattered about. No band members in sight.

"Wait here. The band will be with you all shortly," he says, gives a nod to another guard in the room and leaves us to our own devices.

"This is so awesome!" I say to Ella as we walk further into the room.

"I know! Can you believe it we are going to meet the band!"

"Thanks to you," I say with a grin. I paid Ella for the cost of a regular ticket and then she drops the bomb on me during the car ride that she managed to get VIP tickets from her cousin, a hair dresser for the band.

"Naw, it was nothing. I just took advantage of my resources. But you better love me forever and talk me up to Jinxx," she says with a wink.

I just laugh and roll my eyes when they catch a movement at the front of the room. It's Andy and the rest of the crew. Andy takes the center of the group with Jake and Ashley at his flank, and Jinxx and CC tailing them. They easily make their way to center of the room and the chattering of the nervous fans comes to a halt. Ella and I exchange glances as we wait to see what happens next.

And then all of the sudden Andy speaks breaking the deafening silence. "What's everybody staring at? You act like you've never seen a band of Fallen Angels before."

"None as sexy as you!" Ella and I both shout at the same time and then exchange a look.

The thirteen other people in here stare at us with wide eyes. Waiting to see what the band will say. I just shrug it off and direct my attention to the boys.

"You two come here," Andy says crooking a finger in our direction.

For about the millionth time Ella and I share a look communicating more than if we had a ten minute conversation and make our way to the five musicians.

"Well," I say bravely.

Andy chuckles, his eyes trailing over me. "To be so short you sure are feisty." The singer reaches down and ruffles my hair.

His six foot frame towers over my own five foot frame. I have to look up at him if I want to read his expression and I feel a bit like a five year old.

"I'm just un touch with my roots," I say feeling my lips twitch up into a smirk.

"Ah, and a clever one at that."

"I try," I say casually.

This has turned into somewhat of a peeing contest and I just hope to be the one stepping away victorious.

"It shows," he says and then bends down to say something for my ears only, "I have to talk to the other VIP fans, but afterwards I'll come find you. I'm not finished with you yet."

He finishes with a wink and then true to his word he comes back to me when everyone else is asked to leave. I look away from the approaching rockstar and spot Ella talking to Jinxx in the doorway. She must have caught him as he was leaving. I turn my attention back to Andy and take in just how truly gorgeous he is. His long black hair hangs just at his shoulders and is layered so that the top pieces of hair stick up in different directions. He is wearing a sleek black leather studded number with boots to match. But the part that draws me in the most is his piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry about that. Sadly I can't let you monopolize all of my time. I've got to give these people what they paid for," he says cozying up next to me.

"That's okay. I understand you are a wanted man. Thank God Ella doesn't want you too or I'd have to strangle her right now," I say with an easy laugh.

He tilts his head down and chuckles, a smirk appearing afterwards. "So brave. I'm not quite sure why, but I like you a lot, short stack."

"It's because of my sparkling personality. And the names Angel Rose," I say liking the way my name rolled off my tongue. Although Andy's would sound a lot better.

The little voice inside my head picks now, when I'm on a roll with Andy to remind me of my boyfriend. I love him I really do, and I know he loves me, but he hurts me. A lot. Too much. But he's all I have. When my grandpa was killed in the crash I had no family left and nowhere else to go so when my boyfriend was kind enough to offer me a place to live I had to take it. Besides what are the chances of anything actually happening between me and Andy?

He chuckles again. "Okay, Angel, I really like you. I have to go now, but after the show I definitely want to see you." He turns and head for the door. "Come on Jinxx, put it away and let's go we have a show to put on."

I laugh to myself as Jinxx punches Andy and they exit the room. Ella looks disappointed that Jinxx had to go, but she is absolutely thrilled that she got to speak to Jinxx. She tells me that he even kissed her cheek. I feel a flash of jealousy that Andy didn't kiss my cheek, but then we are squealing and being whisked away to the standing room 'seats' so I don't have time to dwell on it.

The only other people in the room (besides roadies) are the other VIP fans. They all have a look of unbridled jealousy on their faces because we got to have alone time with the band and they did not. We stand at the edge of the stage farthest away from the other fans in an attempt to not get jumped and wait for BVB to come out.

Eventually they do and they play an amazing set. Andy makes a few digs at CC referring to something about how if CC had enough in him he'd do anything and then horrifically it was over.

"This was seriously the best night of my life!" Ella squeals after the final encore.

"I know right? We both got to meet are all time celebrity crush and flirt our tails off! It was amazing!"

We both chat about this and that that happened during the show as we make our way toward the exit. "Hang on a sec, El, I have to go to the bathroom before we leave," I say loudly due to the ringing in my ears.

Ella nods and I turn quickly and head back to the bathroom, it is disgusting and feminine products are actually stuck to the stalls, but I somehow manage to urinate without catching some disease and when I go out I see the crowd is completely gone. Ella included. I start to freak out a little when Andy steps into the room.

"There you are!" he says with a mixture of condescension and happiness.

"Here I am," I say trying not to look as panicked as I really was.

If I did not get home before my boyfriend woke up for work I would be in deep trouble. And I just happened to not be able to find my ride. My ribs had barely healed from the last time I was out with Ella past my curfew. The marks on my neck probably will never heal.

"Why do you look so worried?" He asks concern coloring his voice.

"I lost my ride," I say smiling weakly.

"Let me guess, mommy and daddy will be p*****?" he asks sounding way less concerned than he did a few moments before.

I shake my head and consider telling him. I settle on telling tiny truths, that's what my grandpa would always say to get me to fess up to the whole truth. "No parents. I live with my boyfriend."

Andy arches a brow and almost seems disappointed. "Are you going to have to call him to come pick you up?"

"There are two problems with that. One I don't have a cell phone. Two he is sleeping right now. He works the night shift."

"D***, looks like you've got yourself into a pickle."

"I really do, if I'm not home by the time he wakes up for work," I shudder thinking about it, "I might get more of these."

I wipe away some of the body paint to reveal the marks on my neck. I know it is incredibly stupid and could probably cause Andy to walk away right now, but something compels me to let him know.

"Are those.. Did he really do those to you..?" he asks almost angrily and moves closer to me to look at them.

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking 'you deserve it for staying with him,' but he's all I've got. I mean Ella is my best friend, but she lives in a tiny little dorm. There's no way I could move in with her," I say kicking into defense mode. The same mode I've been living in since the crash.

Andy reaches out and touches the marks gently. He seems like they are the eighth wonder of the world and he is too fascinated by them to pay attention to anything else. And just as I'm about to speak again he opens his mouth. "That coward, b******. Putting his hands on someone as tiny and defenseless as you. You don't deserve it; no one does, except for him. He deserves to burn in hell for what he is doing to you. Don't worry, Angel, you don't ever have to go back there again."

He wraps his arms around me in a warm embrace and kisses me softly. I breathe in his scent and know that this is what love is supposed to be. Not battered bodies and slurred curses.


End file.
